This Old Love
by KeiraGrange
Summary: The story of two old people in a Muggle retirement home. DM/HG


**This story was inspired by the brilliant song, "This Old Love" by Lior. If you haven't heard it, I strongly advise that you buy it off iTunes or whatever tickles your fancy.**

**I dedicate this story to A Deer In Headlights (My best friend) and Mitch Simmons (Who wrote "A Fatal Attraction" for me :D)**

**Enjoy.**

**.KG.**

* * *

In an enigmatic retirement home, two old residents sat in the TV room listening to the resonant buzz of the television and looking at the piles of well loved 'That's Life' magazines and Woman's Weekly. A nurse entered the room, looking fresh in her crisp white uniform and apron, holding a glass jug of iced orange juice.

"Mr Malfoy? Would you like a cup of juice?" the nurse said, raising her voice to accommodate for his poor hearing and bad eyesight.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Would you like a cup of orange juice?" She asked again.

"Yeah," he said, and replaced the magazine he was trying to read back onto the table. There was an old blind woman sitting next to Mr Malfoy, reading her Braille book. Nevertheless, she looked up as if she'd seen something.

"How about you Miss Granger?" the nurse said.

"Ah, no thank you dear." Miss Granger said. "I'm sorry, but did you just say Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy is seated right next to you." The nurse said, smiled and left.

Miss Granger felt her stomach churn.

"Draco?" she muttered quietly. Her lack of eyesight made no impact on her sense of touch though as she felt Draco's hand rest softly on her arthritis-ravaged knee.

"I've waited 25 years to hear that voice say my name. I feel like my ears have been cured." Draco smiled and Miss Granger could have sworn she saw the silhouette of Draco's smile through her blackened vision.

"DRACO!" she cried and tears trailed down her liver spotted cheeks and onto the blue knitted shawl that her 14 year old granddaughter made for her 63rd birthday. She smiled. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to die, I guess." Draco laughed and kissed Miss Granger's hand before replacing it back on the book she was reading. "I assume you are doing the same?"

"I don't want to now!" Miss Granger laughed and Draco smiled at her wrinkled face.

"I missed you Hermione. Missed you since the war ended," Draco said and turned to the television. "I really don't understand these telvelisions."

"Television, dear." Hermione said.

"Whatever, they are stupid! You can never get what you want you watch. Oh, I'm sorry Hermione." Draco said.

"It's okay dear, I haven't seen anything for years, but I have dreams to watch." Hermione said and continued reading her book. Draco's eyes burned with a question.

"Hermione?" Draco said, grasping her knee again. "Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did, Draco. Loved you from the bottom of my heart." She smiled. But suddenly, everything went silent.

"Draco? Did you leave? Where are you Draco? Speak to me, don't leave!" Hermione cried.

But Draco hadn't left.

"Nurse! NURSE!" Hermione called as she heard magazines crash onto the floor in front of her and underneath her wheelchair.

"NURSE!!" she cried again and two nurses flew into the room.

"Oh my!" One of the nurses said before rushing to pick up the limp figure of Draco Malfoy.

"What happened? What happened?" Hermione cried, trying to get out of her chair.

"Miss Granger, sit down. The last thing we need is another injury! Mr Malfoy has had a cardiac arrest. We need to get him out of here." The nurse said and rushed to grab a stretcher.

"NO! DRACO! We only just met again!" Hermione was crying but no one took any notice of her pain as they rushed Draco's body out of the room.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Hermione screamed, crying in her chair.

"Miss Granger, we cannot take you with us." The nurse said and took Draco out of the room.

"DRACO!!" Hermione cried, sobbing wet tears onto her shawl.

***

Two days later, Hermione got to visit Draco.

"Draco? Can you hear me? I'm here. I didn't get to come before, but I missed you. I'm sorry. I only said I loved you." Hermione cried.

Draco raised a hand and rested it on her cheek. It was clear that Draco could not speak.

"He cannot speak. The heart attack affected his cerebrum." The nurse rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"But, Draco can you hear me?" Hermione sobbed. She felt Draco squeeze her hand softly.

"It probable that he will never hear ever again." The nurse said. Hermione refused to believe it.

"Draco. I love you," Hermione said and felt Draco squeeze her hand again.

"Her… Mine… Love… Yo… u" Draco muttered quietly.

"HE TALKED! DRACO I HEARD YOU!" Hermione said and cradled his hand in her hands. The nurse smiled.

"He must really love you," he smiled and took his clip board with him.

"I love him so much," Hermione said to the nurse.

"Draco, you'll get better. I promise." Hermione said. But a long hum filled her ears.

"Miss Granger, you better leave now." The nurse said and glanced at the heart rate monitor which was dangerously low.

"But I want to stay!" she sobbed.

"It's not a good idea," the nurse said. "He's not breathing," the nurse said to the other nurses who had entered the room.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "NOT AGAIN! NO!" Hermione felt her wheel chair being pushed out of the room and into the faux air conditioned coldness of the hospital wing. A nurse exited the door beside another.

"Dying time 10am 11th of July 2043," the nurse said.

"July 11th," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, I forgot to say Miss Granger, happy birthday for today. I bought you some chocolates and Mr Malfoy left you a gift on your bed. He knew it was your birthday today." The nurse said and Hermione heard the distant clicks of his heels on the cold tiles.

"Come on then Miss Granger; let's go see your family and your presents." The nurse said and wheeled her to her room.

As they approached the room, Hermione felt the familiar arms of her daughter and her husband wrap around her.

"Happy birthday Mummy," her daughter whispered and Hermione felt presents being pushed onto her lap. She opened box after box of chocolates and favours. But nothing prepared her for the present that Draco sent her.

"There's one more Gran-Ma," Alexi, her youngest granddaughter said.

"Thank you sweetheart," Hermione said and felt a small box being pushed onto her lap. This one didn't have wrapping.

"Well, go on Mum," her son-in-law said and Hermione felt the edges of the box and opened it to feel a ring in it along with a note.

"Oh my," Hermione said, sobbing.

"It's a gold ring with diamonds!" Alexi cried in awe. "It's beautiful!"

Hermione put the shimmering ring on her ring less wedding finger and felt a slight tingle as she read the Braille note inside.

"I knew you'd marry me. Even after I'm gone, you'll still be mine. I love you. Love Ferret Boy." Hermione read.

"Mum, who's Ferret Boy?" Keira asked smiling.

"Your father," Hermione said and smiled. Keira laughed.

"That's right. Dad told me about that. He was so funny," Keira smiled and cuddled her husband.

"He was a lively and loving man," Hermione laughed as the diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight as if it were capturing the light that was no longer entering Draco's eyes.

* * *

**Love it? Loathe it? Tell me what you think with a review! Thanks heaps.**

**.KG.**


End file.
